forgottenmessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Maria Trimble/I'm Sorry
Title: I’m Sorry Fandom: Teen Wolf Pairing(s): Stiles/OC Words and Progress: 1,026; Complete Rating: PG Summary: Stiles screws up big time with his girlfriend. Can he make it up to her? Or has he lost the love of his life forever? A cute little drabble based on a personal experience. “Scott!” Athena calls as she walks through the door, angrily slamming it behind her. “I’m in the kitchen,” he responds. Athena storms into the kitchen, stopping when she sees that he has company. “I’m sorry; I didn’t know I was interrupting something.” Athena apologizes, looking around at her cousin’s guests. “Oh, um, guys, this is my cousin, Athena. She just moved here fromSavannah,Georgia. Athena, these are my…friends, Jackson, Derek and Isaac.” Jackson is a traditionally handsome boy with a chiseled jaw, subtle blue-gray eyes and short blonde hair that looks like it takes hours for him to do. He has a slight smirk on his face. Derek is a different kind of handsome. He has a sexy, brusque exterior, complimented by dark moss green eyes and a five o’clock shadow the same color as his perfectly styled black hair. Isaac, on the other hand, has an innocent look to him. He’s still very attractive but in a more candid way. His dark brown curls spill carelessly over ice blue eyes, which draw attention to the charming smile that he gives Athena. Athena throws the boys a sweet smile before turning to Scott once more. “Scott I need to talk to you.” Scott throws her an oblivious glance, to which she rolls her eyes and responds, “In another room.” He takes the hint and gets up to follow her into the living room. Athena sits in a small chair close to the television, her hazel eyes glowing with excitement. “Okay, so you know how I hate clowns right? Consider your life before you make that statement.” She interjects before Scott can make whatever smart remark he has ready for her. He slumps back into his seat, disappointed. “Anyway, so your genius of a best friend knows about my…aversion to clowns and guess what he does?” She continues without waiting for a response. “He goes and finds the creepiest picture of that Stephen-King-clown-thing and posts it on my Social Samba news feed.” Scott goes into a laughing fit; this is cut short, however, by an icy glare from Athena. “I’m sorry,” he says, clearing his throat. “But you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be his girlfriend.” Athena ignores that statement. “But then, as if he didn’t think I saw it on my news feed,” Athena begins ticking off fingers as she lists her boyfriend’s stupid actions. “He posts the same picture on my timeline, tags me in an equally creepy picture of the same clown and then makes that picture his profile picture.” “Genius,” Scott mutters under his breath. Athena smacks the back of his head. “Ouch!” Athena stands up. “I’m going to my room,” she says, removing her tan leather jacket and placing it on the chair. “If Stiles comes looking for me, don’t tell him where I am.” With that, Athena leaves the room, walking through the kitchen. She stops at the sink, picking up a glass and filling it with water. “So,”Jackson says. Athena turns around to look at him. “Afraid of clowns, huh?” He smirks at her and she is filled with rage and confusion. Rage won over confusion so Athena walks over to him and pours her ice water in his lap. He gasps and she smiles pleasantly at him before turning to walk away. As she does, she hears Isaac and Derek laughing. She smiles proudly to herself as she ascends the staircase to her room and closes the door. Stiles walks through the kitchen door twenty minutes later, his expression caught between determined and exhausted. He looks at Scott, who has now rejoined the wolves in the kitchen, without even bothering to acknowledge anyone else. “Have you seen Athena? I’ve been looking everywhere for her.” Scott sits up in his chair and rests his folded arms on the table. “I’m not supposed to tell you—ouch!” Stiles had punched him in his left arm. “Why is everyone hitting me today?” “Because you’re jerk.” Stiles shoots back. “At least I didn’t screw up with my girlfriend!” Scott retorts, rubbing the spot that would have been bruised if it had not been for his werewolf abilities. “That’s because you don’t have a girlfriend!” Scott’s face falls and his eyes grow dark. Stiles, feeling guilty, quickly apologizes. “Look, I’m sorry man. Can you just tell me where she is?” “She’s in her room.” Scott answers dolefully. Stiles nods before rushing up the stairs to Athena’s room. He quietly raps on Athena’s bedroom door before trying to open it. Locked. “Athena,” he calls softly. No response. “Athena, come on, open the door.” He sighs and rests his forehead again the door. “I’m sorry I posted those pictures.” A minute later, a slip of paper slides through the door. Picking it up, Stiles sighs as he reads what it says. GO AWAY. “Look, I’m really sorry,” he speaks through the door. “I didn’t think this would make you so angry with me. I was just joking around.” Silence. “Athena, I really mean it; I’m extremely sorry—as sorry as a guy can get. I was an idiot and I don’t deserve someone as special as you.” He waits for a reply but, once again, there is only silence. But, as he turns to leave, Athena’s bedroom door opens. Their eyes lock and she speaks. “I really hate clowns, Stiles.” Her voice is so soft that her southern drawl becomes even more prominent. “I’m sorry.” He walks over and kisses her forehead. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” He kisses her lips, wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll even let you call me by my first name, in public. You know how much I hate that.” Athena laughs. “Yeah, I do.” She kisses him, this time with much more passion. Slowly pulling away from the kiss, she sighs. “You’re still an idiot…but I guess you’re my idiot.” “Damn right,” he replies before his lips meet hers once again. Smiling into the kiss, Athena slowly begins to back up, Stiles following her. Once inside the bedroom, he kicks the door and it closes with a soft thud. --Maria Trimble 01:42, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts